The Doc (chapter)
"Did your mother ever tell you about accepting gifts from strangers?" — The Doc Madison pursues a lead to the Origami Killer. Description One of Madison's acquaintances alerts her to the location of a person connected to the Marble Street apartment where Ethan maimed himself. She arrives at the location, the home of an off the books physician known for writing illegal prescriptions. The 'Doc' Adrian Baker invites her in after she claims to be interested in purchasing Betropen for her insomnia. He seems polite, but Madison is understandably apprehensive as he also seems to flirt with her. She replies to his inquiry regarding how she plans to pay for her prescription with "I'm not for sale". The Doc and Madison sit on a couch in the house's sitting room, he offers her a drink. If Madison accepts his offer and drinks she will be drugged and pass out. If Madison rejects his offer, The Doc leaves Madison alone in the sitting room supposedly to retrieve her prescription. While he is gone Madison will be able to snoop around the place for evidence or links to the killer. Madison finds a card in the Doc's bedroom for The Blue Lagoon if the Player times it right Madison can then leave unharmed. If the player takes too long or makes noise Baker will sneak up and knock Madison unconscious. NOTE: If you try and walk down the hallway it will lead to a short cutscene of Baker knocking Madison out with a baseball bat for snooping, stating "Nosy little ferret"... Madison comes to on a heavy table in the Baker's basement, he immediately tries to kill her. The Doc claims he's gone insane after no longer being able to perform the operations he once loved. Before he manages to cut Madison, the doorbell rings. The Doc makes a joke about trying to get work done and visitors then leaves to see to the visitor. This interlude gives the player a chance to free Madison. If the player fails to free Madison from the ropes Baker will return but he will be interrupted by the same man three times until Baker invites him inside and knocks him out. Baker will return to Madison noting that his next appointment has arrived early, he will then kill Madison. Once Madison is free of the ropes she will fight back, depending on how well the player executes the following QTEs Madison will be killed or try and fake being knocked out. Once Madison is "unconscious" Baker begins to touch her legs, before he can butcher her, Madison wakes up and attacks Baker, drilling him in the heart, killing him. She can then leave the house, if she hadn't found the blue lagoon card or was knocked out or drugged prior to finding it she will automatically find it on her way out. If Madison loses the fight Baker he puts her on his table and begins to touch her legs and breasts, then proceeds to butcher her. Impact If Madison dies she is permanently dead and the player will receive the Dead Heroine ending. Trophies *Smart Girl: Do not drink the Doc's beverage. *Queen of the Ropes: Escape from the ropes before The Doc returns. Trivia *This scene is similar to the climax of the movie Urban Legend, where the villain has the hero tied up intending to harvest her organs. The villain is distracted by another character, allowing the hero to escape resulting in the villain's death. (The scene is a replication of the kidney heist urban legend) *The Doc is also a sexual deviant, possibly a necrophiliac, as he touches Madison's thighs and body after he kills/thinks he has killed her. *The man who rings the door bell is selling bibles, which may be a reference to a guardian angel (as he prevents Madison from being killed). *The man selling bibles also looks very similar to the person driving the taxi Ethan Mars steals in On the Loose. *The Doc's voice is very similar to Vincent's, though it is not known if the actor is the same. *The Doc is the third person with an optional fight, the first is Troy, and the second is Andrew. *The Doc also bears a strong resemblance to Dr. Christian Szell, the main villain from The Marathon Man. *The Doc is modeled after the actor Christian Erickson, who is also known for his role as General Kormarov in the film adaption of Hitman, and his most popular role is that of Lance Boyle, the TV presenter in the MegaRace video games series. *If the player lingers too long in Baker's house he will eventually hit Madison, knocking her out, or if the player enters the kitchen he will attack her from behind. *A glitch occurs if Madison stays in Baker's house after finding the Blue Lagoon card, if the player escapes before Baker comes in there in a split second Madison will exit the door and Baker comes in, Madison is soon teleported back inside and gets knocked out, the motorcycle runs on its own ending the chapter. *The quickest way to complete this chapter is to not drink the beverage, then go into the Doc's bedroom, get the card and leave before the Doc returns. Doc, The Doc, The